


Sake and Smoke

by Nary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bus Sex, Come Eating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "You're a smart guy. I can tell you're picking it up really fast.""That's good," Takeda said.  "I'm not always that good at picking things up."  He was leaning against Keishin's shoulder, just slightly - just enough that it might have meant nothing beyond being a bit drunk and a bit chilly and more than a bit exhausted after six long days of training camp.  But it might have meant something more.  Keishin hoped it did, because if he was wrong, it might make the next day of camp - and the entire foreseeable future - kind of awkward.He stubbed out his cigarette, gathered up his courage, leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.  It was definitely not his best work, as far as kisses went - kind of rushed, kind of clumsy - but if he took too long to think about it, he'd lose his nerve.  For a second Takeda seemed startled, and Keishin wondered if he'd miscalculated, but then he grabbed the front of Keishin's t-shirt and kissed him back.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Smut Bingo 2021





	Sake and Smoke

It wasn't fair, Keishin thought. Takeda-sensei was smaller than him, older (okay, not by a lot, but still, those couple of years counted!) and kind of a nerd. But he could still out-drink him any night of the week. Over the course of the summer training camp, the other coaches had dragged them out drinking each evening, and every time, Takeda would drink him under the table. Keishin Ukai was no lightweight, or at least he'd never thought of himself as one before, but now he was beginning to have doubts. 

And of course, each morning they had to be up early to run the kids through drills or supervise their practice matches. And each morning, Takeda looked completely unfazed by the previous night's drinking. Even when Ukai had a splitting headache, Takeda would be there smiling and cheering the team on, taking notes on particular plays or asking his usual intelligent, probing questions, until Ukai felt like death would be a welcome release.

On the night before the last day of the camp, there was the usual gathering after the kids had gone to bed - old coaches shit-talking and telling stories of past glory days, and of course drinking round after round of sake and beer. Keishin tried to pace himself, determined to keep up and not wind up passed out in a puddle of drool (or worse). He made sure to take a sip of water every so often, and kept eating so he wasn't drinking on an empty stomach, and didn't let himself become tempted to drink too quickly. 

But Takeda kept smiling and pouring him another cup, and Keishin really liked the way he looked when he smiled. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messy and he leaned across the table each time so that his glasses slid down his nose, which was unbearably cute. So again, Keishin drank more than he really should have, and knew he'd probably regret it in the morning, and still he couldn't bring himself to resist.

When they were making their way back to the high school late that night, Takeda was the steadiest on his feet. He was in a good mood, and the alcohol had definitely had some effect on him, but he wasn't staggering or even swerving as he walked, but rather was chatting cheerfully with Coach Nekomata. Keishin meandered a few steps behind them, smoking a cigarette, and kind of wishing that they could have this walk to themselves. It was a nice night, the temperature had cooled off and there was a light breeze blowing. It could almost have been kind of romantic, if there weren't a bunch of other coaches there.

As they reached the entrance to the school, he said, "I'm just gonna finish my smoke before going inside."

"I'll keep you company," Takeda said. The rest of the group waved goodnight and headed off to their room, and the two of them sat, finally alone, on the steps.

"They can sure talk a lot," Keishin said, just to have something to say. He realized the irony as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

"Definitely," Takeda agreed. "I always feel a bit out of my depth in these types of situations. Everyone else here knows so much more about volleyball than I do - and so much more about being a good coach. I'm just trying to absorb as much information as I can, but it does get to be a bit much sometimes. Especially after a few drinks."

 _A few, right._ "Well, you're doing fine," Keishin said. "You're a smart guy. I can tell you're picking it up really fast."

"That's good," Takeda said. "I'm not always that good at picking things up." He was leaning against Keishin's shoulder, just slightly - just enough that it might have meant nothing beyond being a bit drunk and a bit chilly and more than a bit exhausted after six long days of training camp. But it might have meant something more. Keishin hoped it did, because if he was wrong, it might make the next day of camp - and the entire foreseeable future - kind of awkward. 

He stubbed out his cigarette, gathered up his courage, leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. It was definitely not his best work, as far as kisses went - kind of rushed, kind of clumsy - but if he took too long to think about it, he'd lose his nerve. For a second Takeda seemed startled, and Keishin wondered if he'd miscalculated, but then he grabbed the front of Keishin's t-shirt and kissed him back. The taste of sake and smoke mingled on their tongues as they embraced.

"Oh," Ittetsu said when their lips drew ever so slightly apart. "I guess I wasn't wrong, then, Ukai-kun."

"I guess not," Keishin agreed with a breathless laugh. It was a relief to know they both felt the same. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. And probably you can call me Keishin now that you've had your tongue in my mouth."

If possible, Ittetsu blushed even further. "Keishin... If you didn't make a move soon, I was going to have to take matters into my own hands."

Keishin felt a little shiver run up his spine at that, and it had nothing to do with the cool breeze. "What were you going to do?" he asked, desperate to know what the deceptively meek little teacher had planned.

"I thought about showing up at your place with a bottle of sake and trying to make it really obvious I was interested," he said, looking up at Keishin. "Maybe getting on my knees and begging." There was nothing innocent in the way he said it. 

"That sounds... amazing." Keishin thought about asking him to tell him more - he liked the contrast between the prim and proper teacher's buttoned up shirt and his dirty talk - but then realized that was a terrible idea, because, somehow, they were going to have to stop before they got too carried away. After all, it wasn't like they could go back to his place right now, and getting a blowjob on the steps of Shinzen High School sounded like a good way to wind up not getting invited to any future training camps, at the very least. Still, they could do this for a few more minutes, probably, without getting caught... 

He kissed Ittetsu again, taking more care over it this time, parting his lips gently at first, teasing the tip of his tongue over the soft, yielding flesh, feeling the hard edge of teeth beyond. He brought his hand to the nape of the smaller man's neck, holding him steady as he tipped his head back just so. Ittetsu gave a little moan at that and slid his hand up under Keishin's shirt, palm pressed flat against his skin, sending goosebumps all over his body. 

Keishin was drunk enough that his better judgment was waning. The more they made out, the more he was starting to think maybe they _could_ do something more tonight - find an empty classroom or a storage closet, say. But the part of him that was still semi-rational knew that would be an even more terrible plan - what if one of the students walked in on them? 

"Ittetsu," he said, realizing it was the first time he'd said the other man's given name out loud, and that he wanted to keep saying it again and again. "I want this... I've been wanting this... but maybe we should stop for tonight?"

The teacher looked momentarily disappointed, but his reluctant nod was suddenly interrupted by a wide grin. "No, wait, I have a better idea. Follow me!"

Keishin was willing enough to let himself be led to the parking lot, where Ittetsu gestured to the bus. "Private, secluded, and I have the keys," he said with a sly smile. "Then we can do whatever we want."

They made their way inside the darkened vehicle, Ittetsu leading the way to the very back, where a long seat stretched the entire width of the bus. He took his glasses off and set them on the seat in front, and then turned to look at Keishin. The only light was that from the street lamps outside, and their pale glow illuminated his expression - nervous, excited, full of desire. Keishin just hoped he could live up to those eager expectations.

"What, ah... what do you want to do?" he asked, standing awkwardly in the aisle. 

"Well, we should probably still be quick," Ittetsu said. "People will be bound to notice if we don't come back for hours, even if they don't know where we were." He sat down on the middle seat and reached out for Keishin, hooking his fingers into the waist of his track pants to draw him closer. "Maybe I can show you exactly how I planned to let you know I was interested."

Keishin was _very_ interested in that. The problem was, he'd had a fair amount to drink, and he wasn't sure how well he was going to be able to, ah, express that interest. He didn't want to be a disappointment to him, especially not their first time. "That sounds amazing," he said. "It might take a bit of effort, though..."

"I'm willing to put in that effort," Ittetsu said, sounding determined. He slid Keishin's pants down until they were around his ankles, then eased his underwear down as well. Keishin gripped the seat backs on either side of him as Ittetsu took his dick in hand and started stroking it. He didn't waste any time getting right in there to suck on it either, even though it was still soft. He was really good at this, like _startlingly_ good, working Keishin over with his tongue, licking the curved dome of his head, teasing the sensitive underside, while he kept jerking him off. His other hand grasped Keishin's ass, keeping him steady. 

Despite his performance worries, Keishin soon found himself stiffening, responding to Ittetsu's skillful mouth. _Maybe being a bit slow to get going isn't so bad,_ he thought, _otherwise I'd just blow my load after two minutes._ He realized Ittetsu was glancing up at him, probably looking for some kind of clue as to how he was doing. "That's good," he said, trying to catch his breath, "just like that." 

Now he was hard enough that Ittetsu was having to take things a little more slowly - or maybe he just wanted it to last a little longer too. Keishin couldn't resist the urge to thrust into his eager, waiting lips, just a bit, to see how he responded. Ittetsu's eyes widened, so Keishin did it again. "You want me to fuck your face, huh?" Ittetsu's free hand squeezed Keishin's ass harder, and he mumbled something around the cock filling his mouth that sounded enthusiastic, if muffled.

Keishin stroked the dark curls of his partner's hair gently, then gripped the back of his head so he could thrust into that wet, needy mouth. Ittetsu moaned as Keishin drove towards the back of his throat, but he didn't gag or pull away. Instead, he seemed to welcome this rougher treatment. The combination of fucking that hungry mouth and the look in his eyes, something like adoration, combined with the furtive setting and the prospect, however distant, of getting caught, was an incredible rush. Keishin thought for a split second about slowing down, making it last longer, but then he remembered that Ittetsu had said they should be quick about it, and realized he wasn't sure if he _could_ hold back even if he wanted to. He gave a few more hasty thrusts, and cried aloud as he came, his legs shuddering as he clutched the seat back to keep from falling. "Fuck," he gasped, as Ittetsu swallowed every drop and kept licking him clean through the rapid bursts of aftershocks that followed.

"I gotta sit down," Keishin said, and Ittetsu slid over to make room for him beside him. He staggered forward, almost tripping over the pants around his ankles, and collapsed onto the seat. Ittetsu clearly wasn't about to let him rest for too long, though, because as soon as Keishin was seated, he climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He pushed the headband out of his hair and began to play with it, running his fingers through the bleached blond locks. Then he pulled Keishin's shirt off over his head, gazing down at him with wonder. Without the glasses, he looked younger, more playful. Keishin stretched up to kiss him, tasting himself on Ittetsu's tongue, and thought that nothing he'd ever done before had been this ridiculously hot.

"Let me," he whispered, and fumbled with the waist of Ittetsu's pants, trying to get them down, at least a little bit. He could feel the hot swell of his cock, and wanted to get a closer look. Ittetsu smiled and helped tug them down far enough so that Keishin could take his dick in his hand. He sucked in his breath when they finally made contact, skin against skin, the warm, damp sweat of Keishin's palm providing some slickness against the shaft of his erection. Keishin wrapped one strong arm around his waist, holding him there, poised and trembling, and started jerking him off with slow, steady strokes. 

He could tell how much Ittetsu wanted this by the soft little whimpering sounds he made, the way his hips kept trying to buck against his grip, but still he murmured, "You like that?" 

"Uh huh," Ittetsu gasped. His eyes were half-closed, and he bit his lower lip, trying to keep quiet. "Go harder."

Keishin was happy to oblige, picking up the tempo. Ittetsu couldn't keep from groaning aloud, his arms wrapped around Keishin's neck, rocking back against his grip. He was getting close, Keishin was pretty sure, and it wouldn't take much to set him off. "Come on," he said, "you wanna come on me? Come all over my chest?"

Ittetsu said something that sounded like, "Hgkhdgh!" and then his dick was pulsing in Keishin's hand, the hot spray of his load gushing over his stomach and up his chest, just like he'd asked. He was ready to grab his t-shirt and wipe it off, and then just bury the incriminating evidence at the bottom of his bag until he got home and could wash it, but Ittetsu, still trembling, squirmed down far enough to lick it off him. "Oh, fuck," Keishin gasped, "you don't have to do that," even though it was causing his brain to short-circuit with just how sexy it looked. 

"You like it, though?" Ittetsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yeah... of course." _I like it because you're doing it - because everything you do is amazing._ He couldn't quite make those words come out, everything felt heavy and slow, and his head was spinning.

"Good," Ittetsu said, and finished licking him clean. Then he settled back on his lap, resting his head against the back seat of the bus, as Keishin wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. 

"I want to do better than this for you," Keishin mumbled into his shoulder, thumbing across the slick head of his cock to feel him shudder one more time before they both got dressed and had to go back into the school. "You deserve so much more..." 

"This is perfectly good enough," Ittetsu told him, kissing him again. "Later you can do more, okay? You can show me _exactly_ what you think I deserve," he said with a knowing smile.


End file.
